blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Jenos Hazard
Jenos Hazard (ジェノス・ハザード Jenosu Hazādo) is a member of the Chronos Numbers, known as number VII. He is also a member of Cerberus, the organization's special assassination squad. He has taken a special interest in Rinslet Walker. Appearance Jenos has shoulder-length green hair and light brown eyes. He normally has a smile on his face, and wears part of the Chronos uniform, a black suit over a purple dress shirt without the gold tie. Personality Unlike his fellow Chronos Numbers, Jenos is rather laid-back and flirtatious. Underneath his romantic persona lies a strong and capable fighter who gets serious when the occasion calls for it, making him one of the more reliable and noteworthy comrades in Chronos. He falls for every woman he meets and has taken a special interest in Rinslet. Unfortunately for Jenos, he usually doesn't have as much luck with the ladies as he hopes. Plot Manga Summary ﻿Jenos Hazard meets Rinslet Walker during one of her heists. He follows her on her job and waits for her in her car. He reveals his identity as a Time Guardian and asks her to help him find and capture the Apostles of the Star. Jenos offers to act as Rinslet's bodyguard if she were to take the job, which gets her to agree. After a tense meeting with Sephiria, he and Rinslet, along with the rest of Team Cerberus, Naizer Bruckheimer and Beluga J. Heard infiltrate Creed's hideout, a castle hidden in the mountains. The team fights Charden Flamberg, Leon Elliot, and various other members of Apostles of the Star. When the team manages to make it to Creed, they witness a horrific transformation of a sweeper into a werewolf via nanomachines. After the battle, Naizer holds Creed down and tells Beluga to shoot. Before he can do so, Jenos uses Excelion to re-direct the blow to save Naizer. However, Beluga stops him, saying that the mission always comes first. The castle begins to collapse. While Jenos holds on to an unconscious Naizer, the ceiling also collapses, nearly trapping the trio. However, Beluga holds the ceiling up and tells him to escape. He thanked Jenos for not letting him kill his own comrade. After they escape, Beluga is killed by the crushing debris. Jenos visits Rinslet in Stock Town; Rinslet thought he died in the attack on Creed's castle and yells at him for not contacting her between then and now. His main purpose for being in Stock Town is to stop rogue Numbers Kranz Maduke and Baldorias S. Fanghini from attacking Train Heartnet and his friends. Jenos is nearly hit with Baldor's Heimdall, but the disobedient Numbers finally agree to report back to headquarters. He escorts ex-Apostles member Kyoko Kirisaki to a meeting with Sephiria in order to test her truthfulness in reforming her old ways. Jenos joins the rest of the Numbers in a stealth attack on Creed's hideout on an island in Adonia Sea. He joins Lin Xiao Li in battle and jokingly chastises him for running off on his own. The two easily defeat members of the Apostles' cyborg army Phantom Star Brigade. Jenos is a bit frightened and surprised by how cruel Lin has been in battle. He is last seen talking to Train after the ex-assassin defeats Creed. He and the rest of the Numbers do "clean-up" of the hideout. Anime Summary Jenos is ordered by Sephiria to retrieve Eve. However, when he finds the young bio-weapon, he also meets Train Heartnet, the former number XIII. Jenos deduces that he would be heavily rewarded if he could get Train back to Chronos, so they battle. Thanks to Train's superior skills and Eve, Jenos fails and retreats back to Chronos. Six months later, Jenos meets Rinslet and hires her to find the Spirt water that the Apostles use to gain Toa. Rinslet agrees and the two start working together. After the rise of the Apostles of the Star and being injured at the world summit, Jenos, along with Beluga J. Heard and Naizer Bruckheimer attack Creed Diskenth's castle. They manage to destroy a good portion, but Naizer is killed and Jenos is pushed off a cliff. In the end, when Mason Ordrosso defects along with three Chronos members, called the Zero Numbers, Jenos fights alongside River Zastory and Charden Flamberg. At first, their opponents seem to have the upper hand, healing with the nanomachines inside Eden. However, they quickly lose when Eden is destroyed. At the end of the series he and Rinslet start dating. Equipment and Abilities [[Excelion|E'xcelion']]: Jenos' weapon is Excelion, a glove with indestructible Orichalcum wires attached to each finger, which he uses to tightly grasp or lacerate his opponents. He can also manipulate them with enough skill to pick objects up without cutting them. Relationships Rinslet Walker Jenos is in love with Rinslet, a fact that he makes obvious through his constant flirting towards her, which annoys her to no end. He tries his hardest to impress her, such as when he showed up at her apartment to show her that he was still alive. Jenos had hoped that she would run into his arms, glad that he was alive, only to be punched by the thief who angrily asked him why he didn't care her when he was still alive. According to Janos, Rinslet lives up to her name by "shattering his fragile illusions to bits in a split second." Beluga J. Heard and Nizer Bruckheimer Jenos got along with both Beluga and Nizer. He was devastated for Beluga's death and blamed himself. He felt the same for Nizer in the anime. David Pepper Not much is shown about their relationship, but they appeared to get along. Jenos was devastated when David died, and buried him. Lin Xiaoli Like with David, Jenos appears to get along well with Lin. = Echidna Parass In the anime, Jenos was a huge fan of Echidna Parass until he found out that she was an Apsotle. Sephiria Arks Jenos seems to get along well with Sephiria, and addresses her as "Seph-nee". Trivia *He is the only member of Cerberus to not die, neither in the anime (Like Nizer), nor in the manga (Like Beluga). *He is one of the few characters to have a chapter named after him. *Jenos' number, VII, is considered to be a lucky number, making him the opposite of Train. Ironically, Jenos has no luck when it comes to girls. *It is interesting to note that Jenos, the seventh number of Chronos, appeared in Episode 7 of the anime. Whether this was intentional or just pure coincidence is unclear. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chronos Category:Chronos Number Category:Sweeper Allies Category:Orichalcum Weapon Wielder Category:Active